Encounters
Deists, please post any of your encounters with Mr. D on this page. Specify the time and location. Thursday, January 9th, 2020. 7:58 AM Deists W, L, C, and T encountered Mr. D in room 605 of Beijing International Bilingual Academy. They saluted and shook hands with Mr. D. This was considered a remarkably honored blessing in the field of Deism. Monday, January 13th, 2020. 8:25 to 9:10 AM D was spotted at the assembly. Deists present saluted and D honored them for their loyalty towards Deism. D also touched the left shoulder of O, the Archbishop two times. Francis Yee was also sighted speaking the language of gods with Mr. D Monday, January 13, 2020. 12:36 PM D was spotted in the cafeteria of Beijing International Bilingual Academy. They saluted to Mr. D, and handshakes were exchanged. This is considered a remarkably honored blessing in the field of Deism. Monday, January 13th, 2020. 3:50 PM D was spotted beside the UES building of Beijing International Bilingual Academy. He was helping an injured child, who was in a wheelchair. Deists shall follow D's path and always help others. Wednesday, January 15th, 2020. 2:47 PM D was spotted across the Holy Room by E.O, D.K, and L.C at 2:47 PM. Deists proudly saluted and D returned the favor by saluting back. This is considered a sign of appreciation for staying loyal to the Deist Belief. Wednesday, January 15th, 2020. 3:33 PM D was spotted using his laptop in the lounge at Beijing International Bilingual Academy. Deists saluted to him, and handshakes were exchanged. Thursday, January 16th, 2020. 8:21 AM Deists S.W., T.T., and R.L. came across D near the fifth-floor lounge. The Deists proudly saluted and shook hands with Holy D. To be able to shake hands with D is recognized as a very high privilege. Friday, January 17th, 2020. 9:00-11:24 AM During the Temple Fair performances and the event itself, D was spotted spending time with other members of the community. D honored the entire household and lineage of Deist L.H when D tried L.H's scones and complimented it handsomely. After complimenting L.H, D commanded L.H to bake more scones and present it before him at school after the break. During the festivities, D shook the hands of Deist E.O and encouraged him to keep up the good work in broadcasting and school life. He also tasted food sold in the Temple Fair, honoring and forever blessing the households of whoever that sold D the food. Having sold any food that D has eaten is one of the greatest honor and blessing one could receive in D's realm. Deist T.T had the extreme privilege of taking videos of D with permission. Deists will take this as a lesson in respect and courtesy before taking pictures. Before leaving the Fair, D wished luck and prosperity to all Deists during the holidays. Saturday, January 25th, 2020. 9:35 PM Deist E.O met D at a Starbucks Joint in Shine City. Both were wearing facemasks, and D advised the Deist to take caution against the now raging Novel Corona Virus. Deists should take all of D's prophecies and warnings to their hearts.